<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>idyllic by Lee420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154469">idyllic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420'>Lee420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Terasaka Gang, also im literally so bad at titles im sorry lmao, but take it anyways 😔✌️, i had......no idea how to end this kfhksjsj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one thing being touch starved, but it’s another thing not even knowing how to ask for affection in the first place. So Itona finds his own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazama Kirara &amp; Horibe Itona, Horibe Itona &amp; Muramatsu Takuya, Horibe Itona &amp; Terasaka Ryouma, Horibe Itona &amp; Yoshida Taisei, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>idyllic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itona doesn’t think he’s ever necessarily...<em>liked</em> physical affection.</p><p>He supposes it doesn’t help having gone without it for so long. So much time has passed since he last remembers being held or hugged by his parents. Since when they were all still together. Since before they abandoned him. Then Shiro found him and well… Itona had to be the strongest, he had to be the best. He had no time for affection, it’s not like Shiro would provide him with it anyway. To him, Itona was just a tool. A test subject. A weapon. And who would love a weapon?</p><p>Needless to say, it’s something he’s grown unfamiliar with. </p><p>But then Terasaka and Muramatsu start making a habit of ruffling his hair, Yoshida starts casually giving him one-armed hugs, and Hazama starts teasingly pinching his cheeks. And with a jolt, he realizes just how much he craves physical affection. Every casual touch he receives from his new friends causes a fuzzy, warm feeling to bubble in his chest, and he finds himself almost aching to be touched. It fills him with a very faintly familiar warmth, a strong sense of comfort he hasn’t felt since he was a little kid. The only thing is, he doesn’t know how to ask for it, so he can only wait for them to initiate it. </p><p>And when that doesn’t come as often as he would like, he has to find his own way of getting the message across.</p><p>══════════════════</p><p>Muramatsu whistles along to the radio, bumping the cupboard door shut with his leg and dumping an armload of various ingredients on the freshly cleaned counter. He always looks forward to nights when his parents and brother aren’t in, it gives him an opportunity to invite his friends over and try new ramen recipes on them without his dad bothering him about it. Tonight he’s planning on surprising them with a new take on a spicy chicken flavor, or at least, he would, if he could <em> find the damn recipe</em>.</p><p>He clicks his tongue in annoyance, furrowing his brows when the recipe is nowhere to be found in his pockets. He <em> knows </em> he shouldn’t have scribbled it down on a scrap piece of paper, but still…</p><p>He’s just about to go ask his friends lounging in his room if they’ve seen it anywhere, but is stopped by a small, pale pair of arms wrapping themselves around him. He cranes his neck to see who it is, eyes widening when he’s greeted with Itona burying his face in his back, bandana slightly wonky. </p><p>“Itona?”</p><p>“Hi.” says Itona’s muffled voice, “Can I, uh, watch you cook?”</p><p>Well, that’s unusual. But it’s a nice change from having his cooking insulted, and he’s never one to turn down an offer like that.</p><p>“Sure,” he grins down at the shorter boy, “I have to find my recipe first, though, so just let go for a sec, okay?”</p><p>Itona responds by tightening his grip, “No, I’m comfortable, now.” </p><p>Ah. Typical. “Fine, I remember most of it anyways. But if the ramen tastes bad, that’s on you.”</p><p>He feels Itona shrug, then shift so he’s beside him instead, arms still in an iron grip around his middle, and he can’t stop a small smile from working its way onto his face. </p><p>Muramatsu hums, double checking the ingredients. He preheats the oven, resting his free hand on Itona’s head, absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. Itona’s eyelids droop down and he lets out a content sigh, leaning even closer to him, if that’s even possible. </p><p>Knowing Itona, of all people, trusts him enough to let his guard down so much in his presence makes him feel warm inside, and Muramatsu thinks that makes up for the lack of recipe. </p><p>══════════════════</p><p>A cool, autumnal breeze pricks at Hazama’s skin and she adjusts her position from under one of the mountain’s auburn-leaved trees. She tucks a loose, thin strand of hair behind her ear and turns the page of her novel, a Japanese translation of Mary Shelley’s “Frankenstein”, a book Korosensei had recommended to her. It’s interesting enough, albeit certainly not her favorite foreign book.</p><p>She glances up at the snowy-haired boy across from her, tinkering with one of his tanks, lips pressed tightly together and brow creased. They’ve been sitting in comfortable silence for a while now, something Hazama doesn’t mind, she very much enjoys Itona’s company, and this setup isn’t unusual for the two of them. No, what’s unusual is how he seems like he has something he wants to ask her, but isn’t sure how to. </p><p>She casts it aside for now, if Itona’s worried about anything, he’ll tell her. That she’s sure of. </p><p>Hazama focuses her attention on her book once more, wrapping her maroon coat tighter around her as the wind picks up, drowning out the excited shouts of her classmates from the 3-E campus. She’s pored over a good ten pages before Itona finally speaks, his voice quiet but clear. </p><p>“...Can I rest my head on your lap?” He asks. </p><p>Hazama snaps her gaze to him again. Whatever she had been expecting — it wasn’t <em> that</em>. But she nods, setting her novel on the grass for a moment to get into a more comfortable position.</p><p>Itona moves carefully, cautiously towards her, then lies so his head rests on her lap. Hazama shakes her head, a fond smile playing at her lips, was <em> this </em> what he was so worked up about? She reaches for her book again, pausing to sofly ruffle Itona’s hair, an odd blossom of warmth glows in her chest when he leans into her touch, breathing slowed and eyes closed. </p><p>She lets him stay there as she continues to read, until they’re called in for class, but she tries not to feel too disappointed.</p><p>══════════════════</p><p>“So, what d’you want to watch?” Yoshida asks, unfolding his laptop and plopping down on his bed, Itona shifting to make space for him. </p><p>Itona’s staying over at his house for a few days, until it’s Muramatsu’s turn, seeing as he doesn’t exactly have anywhere to live. They’re settling down to watch a movie together, like they do every time Itona sleeps over, even though they probably shouldn’t considering they have school in the morning. But it’s whatever, that’s what energy drinks are for after all. </p><p>Itona narrows his bright eyes and taps a thoughtful hand to his chin, “What about that one with the robots again? The animated one.”</p><p>“Wall-E?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“‘Course,” Yoshida shoots him a smile and starts setting up the movie, grabbing an ever so slightly worn-out bolster from his magazine-covered floor and setting it on his and Itona’s laps, carefully propping the laptop on top of it. </p><p>Itona traces the loading icon with his eyes, starting to cocoon himself in a thick blanket covered in motorcycles. Yoshida looks at him, still smiling, it must be at least the third time they’ve watched Wall-E now, but he can’t say he minds. If Itona’s happy then that’s what counts, and if watching the same movie over and over is what makes him happy, then so be it. </p><p>The Pixar starting sequence begins, illuminating the room with a pale blue light, and Itona scooches slightly closer to him, then reaches over him for a handful of popcorn. </p><p>Halfway through the movie a sudden weight presses itself into Yoshida, he tears his eyes from the screen to where Itona’s taken to slouching against him, barely awake. </p><p>“D’you wanna turn in now?” Yoshida asks, moving to close the laptop.</p><p>Itona doesn’t respond, but gives a small shake of his head. He scoots closer to him and rests his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around him. </p><p>“I’m comfortable,” he says after a few beats of silence. </p><p>“Fair enough,” Yoshida smirks at him, then tugs another nearby blanket over the two of them.</p><p>He returns to the movie, but is distracted not even a minute later by quiet snores to his left. He glances down to see Itona fast asleep, loosely hugging him. Yoshida grabs his phone from his pocket, snapping a quick photo and sending it to their group chat, letting notifications flood in as he tosses his phone to the side. He closes the laptop, placing it beside him, and lowers himself into a more comfortable position, careful not to disturb Itona. </p><p>He falls asleep shortly after. </p><p>══════════════════</p><p>Terasaka readjusts his bag and squints ahead at the mountain path, no matter how many times he makes this journey, it never seems to get easier. He kicks a lone stone out of his way and continues up the steep trail, stopping every so often to make sure Itona’s keeping up with him. </p><p>He continues to walk in silence, only broken every once in a while by a squirrel scurrying amongst the trees and the occasional birdsong. He <em> knows </em> there’s something off about Itona, yet what exactly he can’t place. The others have mentioned it offhandedly as well, though they didn’t seem too concerned. Maybe he needs a confidence boost? Is he ill? Terasaka’s about to ask, but Itona beats him to it. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Terasaka grunts and turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow when Itona averts his gaze and pulls at his bandana. </p><p>“Can you, uh, carry me? On your shoulders. To the building.” Itona says after a moment of staring at the ground.</p><p>Huh. That’s what he’s been worried about? Normally, Terasaka would refuse, climbing the mountain is a chore on its own, let alone climbing it while carrying someone. But by the way Itona’s eyes dart to everywhere but him, the way his hands tug at his bandana, there’s no way he can say no. </p><p>“Sure,” Terasaka says eventually with a grin, “hop on.”</p><p>Itona lets out a visible sigh of relief and does just that. They take a few minutes to get balanced and comfortable, Itona perching on his shoulders, arms wrapped around his neck and head resting on his. Terasaka keeps a hand on him, making sure he’s secure, before setting off again to the summit of Kunugigaoka mountain. He notes how easily Itona relaxes, grip loosening, and feels a swell of affection blossom inside him. </p><p>He doesn’t even care when Nakamura and Karma’s inevitable teasing arrives. </p><p>══════════════════</p><p>It becomes an understanding between them, his friends start to learn when he needs physical affection, and Itona becomes more comfortable in asking for it. In his own way, of course. </p><p>It provides him with an almost overwhelming feeling of comfort, a feeling he hasn’t felt in years. </p><p>And he’s more grateful than he could ever express to them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>